The Original Calls
On the Original Calls by Dean Hildebrandt Functions and Patterns of the Calls Dee was told that the calls open 49 gates which connect to the 49 Liber Loagaeth tablets, the unspoken Call 0 fitting with the first small tablet and the rest fitting with the two-sided tablets in order, the TEX Call fitting with the tablet filled with words. The calls are also invocations to the beings mentioned in them, notably the I Ged spirits for Calls 3-18 and the aethers and their governor's for the aether calls. I have been unable to find any particular connection between these two functions, though the sayings making up the 49th tablet seem to follow the same 49-fold pattern and may provide a bridge. There are a number of patterns found within the calls which fit together in ad hoc ways. The gates seem to have a 7-fold pattern which is reflected in Calls 0-18, less so the aether calls. Calls 0, 7, and 14 have a sense of reaching a sense of unity that completes the preceding calls and begins the next set. The Flames mentioned in Calls 15-18 follow the AMSU formula in the order 1230. Calls 8-11 follow a related pattern, with the OX of Call 8 forming pillars which are the initial structure, the Mighty Guard of Fire and Vials of Wrath of Call 9 extending their influence and collecting energies to them, and the roots of the Oak of Call 10 being built out of the result. Building the Oak frees one for the choice of Call 11 to depart with the Eagle or connect to the Earth through the GA. Calls 1-4 fit with the pieces of the AMSU formula, but not in a consistent way. Iad Balt of Call 1 is a First type, but the First to whom the Second of the First of Call 2 is second is much larger than he. Call 3 features a connection from the top of the aethers to the ground, fitting with the middle nature of 3 in AMSU, and Call 4 features a receptive structure on the ground completing this, fitting with 0. These provide the space in which the AF pillars of Call 5 are built. The AF are receptive to extraterrestrial influences, as are the OB of Call 12. Calls 6 and 13 have a sense of earthly manifestation of higher plans. The angles are mentioned in Calls 4-6. The CLA mentioned in Calls 3 and 4 seems to fit with the first angle, and the mention of East in Call 7 alludes to Axis and IALPIRGAH to the 5th angle. The mention of South in Call 4 alludes to Seed, and looking around allows on to see from there to the 2nd angle which fits with Northeast. This relates to the PD's role as preparatory for incoming will. The directions mentioned in Calls 8-13 fit with the times of day relating to element/dark element pairs; East-Sunrise-Fire/Steel, South-Noon-Air/Glass, West-Sunset-Water/Fabric, North-Midnight-Earth/Clay. Calls 8-10 build the Oak which completes one phase of existence, and Call 11 is a new beginning, leading to the tools of the remaining calls if one chooses to remain. Beings Invoked by the Calls Call 1 is addressed specifically to the Watchtower hierarchy, invoking the authority of Iad Balt, a creative being who coordinates the activity of the watchtower angels. Call 2 invokes Viu L, second of the first, who has a structuring, materially oriented nature, and his relationship to IAIDON, the all-powerful. The pattern of the call fits with YHVH (whom the Gnostics identified with the Demiurge) and the Corpus Omnium. The first verse, up to "First", fits with the central square of the tablet and can be considered as going with Keter. The next four parts fit with the names in the circle connecting with the elements: ZOI-Fire, OES-Water, ZAN-Air, GOR-Earth. "Whom...jaws" fits with Fire. "whom...righteousness" fit with Water, the cups reflecting Binah as receptive to Chokmah and the flowers the product of Chokmah filling Binah. "Stronger...winds" fits with Air, the stone reference indicating Vav connecting into Malkhut. "for...All-powerful" fits with Earth. Call 3 invokes 24 seats, 12 higher ones, divided into six seats of living breath and six that are sharp sickles or the horns of death, and 12 lower ones that are the outer zodiac in the order Pisces-Aries. The first 12 seats form an opening through the veil through which things may enter. The CLA is an energy on the ground which implements the will sent from the seats. Call 4 invokes the PD who create an environment receptive to the AF's introduction. They are assisted in this by the MAPM and CLA. Call 5 invokes the mighty sounds in the shape of olives. The brightness of the heavens then lay the foundation for the AF pillars through the space defined, and the AF carry the influence of a distant system to aid the Earth. The PEOAL assist in bringing through and integrating influences from outside. Call 6 invokes the EM and their servants below, the ACAM. Call 7 invokes the IALPIRGAH, flames of first glory, which give rise to the NI who ground the energies of the previous calls. Call 8 invokes the OX who form pillars connecting the point of working with the opposite point on the Earth in five groups, four forming great circles over the surface starting in the cardinal directions and one going straight down. Then are mentioned the Dragon, who consists of the perishable material of which the Earth is made, and IADOIASMOMAR, Him that Is and Was and Shall Be Crowned. Call 9 invokes the mighty guard of fire, his instruments the P vials of wrath, and his ministers the CIAL. The P are used to break things apart. The CIAL then gather "the moss of the Earth" from the disorder. They work through the OX pillars and reach from the first set of attributes given for the directions into the second to do their gathering. Also mentioned is IADBALTOH who seems to supervise this process. Call 10 invokes the Oak formed by the OP and connected spirits. The roots of the oak follow the four surface groups of OX pillars. The trunk reaches from the ground to the region between the zodiacs where the branches, the OP, form a cube. The DAOX act as a filter along the roots and trunk, bringing through the things gathered by the CIAL into the branched. When a process of gathering is done, the connecting OL names make an avenue for the finished product to return to the surface. Call 11 features a choice between leaving the planet or attaching oneself to Her, with the O either connecting one to the Eagle so that one may leave or attaching one to the Earth through the GA, which act as a sort of elevator to the center of the Earth and the Worldspirit. Call 12 invokes the OB, who are used to go outside the Earth's gravity and travel to other places. This is how those who choose the Eagle leave. The MIAN provide a connection with the Earth. Call 13 invokesCall 13The Swords of the South and their eyes VX. Call 14 invokes 24 seats the OL who correspond to and unite the two zodiacs, as well and the sons of fury and daughters of the just who occupy the seats and the QUAR who serve them. Calls 15-18 invoke the four flames and related characters whose purpose is to bridge the veil over the world, with the boundary between RII and TEX being the main point of interaction. Call 15 features the First Flame who moves between the outer zodiac and LIL through to RII, as well as the DARG who create a column from his region to the ground. Call 16 features the Second Flame who moves between TEX and the ground and who describes himself as the slave of the First, plus the EMOD, who serve him by connecting the space within the column to the Corpus Omnium, and MADZILODARP, God of Stretch Forth and Conquer. Call 17 features the Third Flame who moves between the lower boundary of LIN and the inner zodiac through to the lower boundary of TEX. He describes himself as the servant of the First. Also featured are the TAXS, who serve him by creating a space at the base of the DARG column connecting the DARG, EMOD, ERAN, and Corpus Omnium, and VONPO-UNPH, Wrath-in-Anger. Call 18 featuresCall 18OLPIRT, a fourth flame who is not part of a group with the first three but is made possible by them, OIAD who is the member of the GA that creates the connection between the center and surface of the Earth, and the ERAN who live in the layers of the Earth between the surface and center and create a shaft connecting them. This call allows one to reach to the center without the need for the whole GA structure. The Aether Call invokes the Parts of Earth in conjunction with the 30 Aethers. The Parts have said that the Aethers were there first and they moved in, adding to their original function of regulating life on Earth. Most of the call seems to make reference to this original function, which can be reached by using the second call without the aether call, and features the characters IDOIGO, BABALON, and TELOCVOVIM. IDOIGO is responsible for coordinating the Parts work in their original function. BABALON is the body-life of the Earth, cut off from the spirit which is trapped in the core. Not much is known about TELOCVOVIM.